


What's troubling Draco?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Love of course.





	What's troubling Draco?

Our tale starts in The Slytherin Common Room, Draco Malfoy has been hiding something big from his two best friends Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe and they're beginning to notice something is wrong.

Goyle nudged Draco with his hand and said, "Draco, what's up?"

Draco flinched at the rare and sudden contact. He glared silently at Goyle and then resumed mindlessly staring into the murky depths of The Lake.

This time, Crabbe elbowed Draco in the stomach and asked in a slightly raised voice, "What's wrong with you, Draco?"

Draco coughed and uttered his first words in hours, "I'm upset."

Goyle smirked. "No kidding, you've been staring at The Lake for hours."

Draco turned his gaze towards them and stated, "I think I'm sad because Harry Potter is with Ginny Weasley."

Crabbe raised an eyebrow and queried, "Why would you be sad because of who Harry freaking Potter is dating?"

Draco surveyed The Common Room to see how busy it was and then muttered, "I think I, um, erm, ah..."

Goyle prompted, "Go on, Draco."

Draco whispered, "I love him."

Crabbe's mouth fell open and he gasped. "You love Harry Potter?"

Draco scowled. "You might as well shout it out to the whole Common Room."

Goyle frowned. "Don't take your frustration out on us, Draco."

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm deeply upset that Harry chose the Weasley girl instead of me. He should've chosen me, not her!"

Crabbe put a hand on Draco's shoulder and responded, "If he knew how you felt, he would've chosen you."

"We know you better than he does, we should've been able to see your true feelings for him," mumbled Goyle.

Draco disagreed, "This isn't your fault, you couldn't have known. I hid it from my two best friends, my two best friends who are a couple."

He grinned and went on, "I think I'll tell him one day, after this whole mess with The Dark Lord is over."


End file.
